


BokuTeru Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuTeru Week 2016, Cheesy, Crossover, Fem!Bokuto, Genderbending, Kissing, M/M, Playboy, Superheroes, Tumblr, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BokuTeru Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Superhero - I Don't Mind Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for just a bit of swearing.

Terushima’s eyes widened in horror at the sight of the gun directed to his head. There was no way he would die like this, a bullet in his head just because he walked on these guys counting banknotes at the back of laundry. There was no way he had run as fast as he could, only to end up cornered there in all places. _That really isn’t fair_ , he thought, gulping.

“You brat”, the other spat, taking off the security. “Guys, found him”, he said, and his pursuers appeared suddenly, with wicked grins.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself to greet saint Peter, when he heard a “thud!” and the metallic sound of a gun dropped on the floor. He opened one eye, and then immediately the other. _What the fuck is that?_ A man was standing in front of him, tall and broad shouldered, with spikey black and grey hair and… _wings?_ He had folded wings in his back. _Normal._ Maybe saint Peter had taken pity of him and sent an angel to save him?

“Oh no, I’m not an angel”, the man laughed, turning around as he fought off his opponents. “Just a night owl.”

He had big, round, golden eyes and a mischievous expression as he threw punch after punch and kick after kick, sending the bandits flying around and crashing into the walls. Not that delicate, but effective. Terushima was staring in awe. The man turned his head and frowned.

“There are more coming. We’d better get out or it will become ugly.”

Terushima realized the man wore a mask, but it only hid his eyes and well it was not the most useful mask ever, but it was a mask nonetheless, and then he saw the man outstretched hand.

“What?”  
“C’mon, grab onto me, we’re flying out of here.”

Okay now that was just plain weird but before he could take a step back, the man had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his arms and _oh God he had such sturdy arms_ , round biceps and everything. He did wince, however, when those arms held him really tight and fingers painfully _dug_ into his flesh, and he reflexively threw his arms around the man’s neck to support his own weight. The floor was already far away beneath his feet and he gulped when he saw how _high_ they were soaring, and the temperature was falling just as fast but the winged man was really, really warm and the sky was really calm and for the first time in years, Terushima felt at peace.

The landscape beneath them was purely beautiful, with the city lights scattering the darkness of the land and the big, round moon slowly shifting in the sky. Terushima brought his attention back to the man who was holding him so tightly, and prayed for him not to let go. A smirk appeared on the man’s face and suddenly, Terushima was falling. He didn’t even have the reflex to scream, only staring at the man in horror, but then, with a rough stop, he was back into his embrace and, trembling in fear, he snuggled up close to him, fingers almost tearing through his shirt, his knuckles white.

“You should’ve seen your face, it was so funny”, the man snickered.  
“That was plain scary, yes”, Terushima retorted. He paused. “Thank you, Mr. Night Owl. For saving me.”  
“I was awesome wasn’t I?” the man boasted, a huge grin on his face, and Terushima couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yes you were.”  
“Where should I let you?”  
“Wherever you want.”  
“That’s not really precise.”  
“It’s not like I have a home to go back to”, Terushima retorted. “Anywhere is fine.”  
“Anywhere?”

 

A second later, they had dived down to a forest and Terushima was sitting on top of a tree, dumbfounded.

“You did say anywhere was find. This is anywhere.”  
“You take things way too literally.”  
“C’mon, I know you want to laugh.”  
“Do you read minds?”  
“Only when people think really loudly”, the man answered, eyes flickering at him. “You are one of the persons who continually scream in their minds.”

Terushima’s eyes widened.

“You heard… _everything?”_   
“Well, yes.” The man sat down next to him and smiled. “Don’t worry, though.” He cocked his head. “Do I get a kiss as a reward?”  
“What?” Terushima spluttered.  
“Well, usually when the hero saves the damsel in distress, she gives him a kiss as thanks.”

_But I wouldn’t mind kissing you_ , he thought, staring at his hero’s face. A smile lit up his face and he bent forward, and Terushima closed his eyes and suddenly there were lips on his, warm and soft, and big, wide hand on his cheek and he felt safe.

“Man, I think I’ve fallen for you”, the winged man said.

Terushima smiled against his lips, and kissed him again, unravelling in the warm feeling in his stomach and in his veins. _Perhaps it was fair, after all. To come so close to death if it means I can have this._

“I don’t mind falling if you’re there to catch me.”


	2. Day 2: Playboy - Let me be your playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima is a playboy. A playboy who is in love with Bokuto.

Terushima was a playboy. That was is reputation. He was rich, he was beautiful, he loved to party until the morning and he was known to be a sex beast. Add to the mix his irresponsibility, and you had a perfect idea of who Terushima Yuuji was.

Terushima sighed. It had been true, to some extent. And it still was. But one thing had changed, that his reputation hadn’t captured yet: he was in love. He was madly, desperately in love with a Fukurodani player. None other than the ace and captain, of course. But who wouldn’t fall for Bokuto?

Terushima bit his lip. He had been considering confessing to him for the past few weeks, but he was afraid that his reputation had preceded him. And words just weren’t enough to assure Bokuto of his sincerity. Hell, even his own friends didn’t believe him when he said he had fallen hard for someone. He had used the words “I love you” too many times to remain trustworthy.

So he was there, hiding behind expensive sunglasses, observing his crush as he worked hard in a café as a waiter. He knew Bokuto was working to be able to go to a good university. He didn’t have this problem, he had enough money to live easily for at least a few years. He bent his head, staring blankly at the menu, and didn’t realize Bokuto had come closer until he caught his attention with a little “ahem”.

“What can I get for you?”

Terushima couldn’t speak. It was like his mouth was suddenly filled with sand, he couldn’t say a word. And Bokuto was staring at him with his big golden round eyes, curious and ready to laugh, and just so perfect and how could he be worthy of someone like him? There was no way…

“If you just want to stare at me, at least let me sit down. I know I’m awesome but standing like this is really tiring.”

Before Terushima could protest, Bokuto had pulled the chair facing his own and was sitting in front of him with a sigh of contentment as he extended his long, muscular legs. Then the owl-like boy resumed his staring back at him. He frowned a bid, reached out and took off Terushima’s sunglasses. A smile lit up his face.

“I knew I had seen you somewhere! You play volleyball, right? I saw a video of your match against Karasuno, Johzenji’s captain.” He leaned forward: “Bro, that last attack was awesome! I was bluffed, it was so daring!”  
“Do I have to remind you that we lost?” Terushima said, and crap why had he been so harsh? Why was he losing his ability to focus and charm when confronted to Bokuto? “I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean…”  
“Are you interested in me?” Bokuto asked out of the blue, and Terushima stared at him, flabbergasted.  
“What?”  
“I said, are you interested in me?”  
“W-Why are you a-asking this all of a sudden?”  
“Don’t answer my question with another question, _Terushima Yuuji_.” Bokuto smiled and Terushima felt himself melt on the spot.  
“Y-Yes? I- I mean, yes, I’m i-interested in y-you”, he stuttered, and crap he had never stuttered in his life why now? He was behaving like a complete idiot.

Bokuto’s fingers brushed his open palm and his fingers, stopping on the cals volleyball had made. Terushima gulped.

“I didn’t want to believe it at first”, Bokuto said in a soft voice. “But Kuroo and Akaashi assured me you looked at me differently. I did a bit of research about you. Quite a nasty reputation you have.”

Terushima casted his eyes down, feeling his chest tightening. That was it. It was over before even beginning. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus his blurring vision. He couldn’t cry in front of Bokuto, he just couldn’t.

“So I want to give it a try.”

Terushima raised his head.

“What?” he asked, and hell the tears chose this moment to escape and he had to look like a complete fool now.  
“You and me. I want to give it a shot. Because people can change. It’s not because you were a playboy that you’ll remain one your whole life. People see me as loud and overly cheerful, which I must admit I am, but it’s extremely reducing, don’t you think?”  
“It is”, Terushima whispered. “You are also sweet and tender, and really caring. You forgive easily and don’t hold grudges. You are generous, perhaps a bit too much.”  
“See? That’s why I think you’re not _just_ a playboy. You are, or at least you have been, but you are more. And a playboy trying to seduce wouldn’t have stuttered and blushed just like you did with me.”  
“You are sharp”, Terushima said with a small smile, wiping his embarrassing tears.  
“Not really. I just learnt that from hanging out with Kuroo. If you just want to get into someone’s bed, seducing isn’t difficult. But when you really like someone, when it makes you all fuzzy on the inside, you can’t be a smooth talker.”  
“Perhaps I should beware then, you’re being the smooth talker here”, Terushima retorted, his voice still a bit shaky.  
“I just do my best to handle it”, Bokuto said, taking his hands out of his lap, and Terushima saw how much he was trembling. He had to be really nervous if he was like this – and from what he knew, Bokuto wasn’t a nervous person.  
“You don’t mind me being a playboy?”  
“As long as the farthest you go with other people is flirting, no I don’t mind. I like it.”

Terushima instinctively grabbed his hand and squeezed it, flashing a grin worthy of a toothpaste ad.

“Then let me be your playboy.”


	3. Day 3: One night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Terushima belong to rival families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw content, but nothing too explicit.

Koutarou looked around, trying to make his frame as small as possible – which was not that easy. No one was looking at him, and he pushed the door. The bar was as remote as possible, in a rival family’s territory. The only safe place where they could meet. The barman nodded to him and pointed the first story. Koutarou climbed up the stairs, each step cracking with his weight. Once more, he looked around: no one. He slid open the paper door, leaving his shoes outside, and entered. He barely had the time to close the door: Yuuji was already against him, lips devouring his own, feverish and passionate. He could feel his tongue piercing rolling against the roof of his mouth with his kiss, pulling low moans out from him. Hands in hair, on heated skin, sliding under their clothes – it felt like they could never have enough of it.

Finally, Yuuji pulled away, staring at him.

“I was so afraid when they said they had stabbed a man with spiked grey hair”, he whispered, his fists clenching on Koutarou’s shirt, “I thought they had killed you.”  
“It wasn’t me”, Koutarou replied, lips trailing in Yuuji’s blond hair. “I missed you”, he murmured, embracing him tightly.

Koutarou spotted a red mark on Yuuji’s skin, on his neck – a mark that wasn’t there before. His fingers gently pulled on his collar, to reveal the start of a tattoo extending on pale skin. Koutarou gasped.

“So you have them, finally”, he said, a crack in his voice.

Yuuji nodded.

“They said it was about time. I wanted to tell you before but…”  
“I know”, Koutarou replied, “I know.” He paused. “Can I… Can I see it?”

Yuuji unbuttoned his red dress shirt, letting the cloth pool at his feet to reveal his upper half. He hadn’t half-assed things, his entire torso and back covered in coloured ink. It was a work of art, extending on his muscles and enhancing his alluring body. Koutarou slowly circled him, fingers brushing his skin. Never before had he seen something this beautiful.

“This is… you are _gorgeous_ ”, he finally said, before stopping. “Is it…?” His palm nestled on his back, between his shoulder blades.  
“Yes”, Yuuji replied.

There was a white, grey and golden owl staring back at him on his back – a symbol of wisdom, the Greek said – but to them, it was something more. There was a light knock at the door, and they froze, immediately glaring at it.

“Bokuto-san, Terushima-san, you will find the futon in the cupboard. I’m leaving for today”, the bartender said, and they relaxed.

This place was their safe haven, the only place where they could see each other, be with each other without risking their lives if they were discovered. It was a run-down place, but it was always better than nothing. All of this because they belonged to rival families. All of this, because the Bokuto family couldn’t forget that the Terushima had betrayed them to save their _bocchan_ – to save Yuuji. And Koutarou was just a henchman, just some underling who had no word to say in all of this. There was a terrible irony in their story, something that made them shudder.

Yuuji spread down the futon, sighing in contentment when Koutarou embraced him.

“Three months is too goddamn long”, he said.  
“I know”, Koutarou murmured against his nape, entwining their fingers. “I wish we could see each other more often, and go out in the open. I wish I could take you to the cinema, or play silly games with you.” His ghosting fingers stopped over Yuuji’s throat. “If you want to do something else…”  
“No”, Yuuji replied, his voice cracking. “It’s been too long, I want you. I want to have you carved in my skin, I want to ache and to remember it was because you held me. I want to be yours. One night is all we have.”

He crooked his neck to kiss Koutarou, slowly, languidly – one night was all they had, but it was one night. There was no reason to rush things. Koutarou’s hands slid down his body, to his pants, undoing them and baring him until his shuddering flesh was pressed against him, waiting, wanting, _aching_ , and still it wasn’t enough, it was never enough, one night wasn’t enough. They took their time, with sweet kisses that were nowhere near enough and still too much when they had been deprived of each other for so long. Koutarou’s back was bleeding, Yuuji clawing at his back in ecstasy, rolling his hips in his hand, savouring the moment – it wasn’t enough, no, but it was already too much and he was dizzy with pleasure.

He gasped softly when Koutarou rolled his hips languidly against him, spearing him open just right – too much too much and still not enough – fingers clawing at the sheets, Koutarou’s wider hand engulfing his fist as he bit down in the sheets, pressing against him, arching his back against Koutarou’s torso, and it was a bittersweet pleasure, devouring him from the inside.

 

When the morning came, they weren’t there anymore. Koutarou was back to work, and Yuuji was back to his family. One night was all they had.


	4. Day 4 - I'll Go Down WIth You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psycho-Pass crossover.

Bokuto stared at the young man training in front of him, half-naked. He knew Terushima was well-built, especially for his age, but seeing those lean muscles in action was definitely something different. And it was getting really embarrassing, as an Inspector, he sure wasn’t supposed to check out a Potential Criminal. May it be his Executor. May it be the man he had fallen for. No, he definitely wasn’t supposed to do that. Terushima stopped, gulped down water and turned around.

“Why are you standing there doing nothing, Inspector? Are you scared of me?”

Bokuto scoffed. No, he wasn’t scared of Terushima. Terushima smiled languorously and stepped forward, swaying his hips.

“Or is it something darker? Desire? Jealousy? Envy?”

His palms rested on Bokuto’s shoulders, stiff with tension, as he got impossibly closer.

“You know I’m dangerous, don’t you? You know that anyone who stays with me ends up a Potential Criminal?” His index finger trailed down Bokuto’s jaw. “You know your Hue will get clouded if you allow me to come any closer?”

He knew that already, of course. But it didn’t mean he was capable of stepping away. He was entranced, and there was nothing he could do. Terushima chuckled, tongue piercing clicking against his teeth as he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Are you sure you want to get down this path?” he whispered, his lips hovering over Bokuto’s. “Because there is no turning back.”

Alarms flared, and Bokuto knew his Hue had turned darker and darker, and now he was a Potential Criminal. There were two possibilities: getting help and medication, or slide deeper and allow the darkness to engulf him. He smiled lazily, his hand gripping Terushima’s waist to pull him in closer.

“I’ll go down with you.”


	5. Day 5 - Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend - Fem!Bokuto

Terushima’s eyes widened. He had accompanied his friends to see the female volleyball tournament, but there was no way he could have imagined a girl like _her_. This was the national tournament, of course the level was better than good. But still, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He turned to Daichi and asked:

“Who’s this girl? With the black and grey hair?”  
“That’s Fukurodani’s captain and ace, Bokuto Koutarou. She’s in the top five spikers of high-school.”  
“Wow”, was the only thing he could say.

Bokuto was tall, with long, lean and muscular legs hidden under her thigh-high knee-pads, and even from his place he could see how powerful the muscles of her back and arms were. She had black and grey hair, tied tightly in a bun on her head, and was downright gorgeous with her big golden eyes and focused expression. He knew it was _koi no yokan_ – he was going to fall in love with her, and he only hoped she would feel it as well.

Bokuto spiked the ball powerfully, harvesting yet another point for her team, and she jumped with a cry of joy. The match was tough, yes, but he had no doubt that with her, Fukurodani could win. He had come in fair, but now he was totally biased. He wanted Bokuto and her team to win. He stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs:

“One more, Bokuto-san!”

Only then did he realize how loud he had yelled, because the spiker turned her head and searched for the one cheering her on, eyes settling on him. He gulped under her stare, golden eyes melting his soul, and she smiled, raising her thumb up to him. His heart was panging furiously in his chest and he could feel himself reddening, until Daichi laughed and forced him to sit back down.

Fukurodani won, and Terushima was buying a drink to a machine and gathering his courage to congratulate the amazing ace when a soft voice called:

“Hello.”

He turned and dropped his drink. Bokuto was standing there, her face bright red, her hair loose on her shoulders and flowing down to her hips. She was even more beautiful up close, and he knew he was staring like an idiot but there was definitely nothing he could do against that.

“Thank you for cheering me on”, she said. “It really helped.”  
“P-Pleasure”, he stuttered, and she chuckled. “Hum… Congrats, Bokuto-san”, he finally managed to say.  
“Thank you”, she replied, smiling even more, waiting for something.  
“A-Ah, Terushima”, he said, even redder, “Terushima Yuuji.”

She closed the distance between them with a few rapid steps and pressed her lips to his own and for a second, all his thoughts stopped. Then he answered her kiss, eager – this was something he knew, yes, this was something he knew – and only realized she had slipped a piece of paper in his hand after she had ran away. It was her phone number.


	6. Day 6 - Old Winter Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff.

Bokuto sighed as he woke up, he felt warm and comfortable, and he pulled Terushima closer to him. The young man protested a bit in his sleep, but settled against his torso and didn’t move anymore. Winter days like this were the best, when they didn’t have to wake up, and still felt sore from both the match of the previous day and the amazing sex of the previous night. It was nice, comfortable and homey. They felt good together, like they were meant to be. Like two pieces of a puzzle fallen into place.

“Good morning sunshine”, Bokuto rasped in a sleepy voice as Terushima moved sluggishly to face him, burying his face in his torso and clamping the comforter around them.  
“Mmmh-” Terushima slurred, he was not a morning person and it was terribly cute.

Mornings like this were the best. Bokuto held him tighter, glad they had found each other – glad they hadn’t give up when others told them they were doomed to fail.

“’to, can’t breathe”, Terushima slurred once more, and Bokuto loosened his grip.  
“Sorry”, he mumbled in his hair, ready to go back to sleep.

They heard the door open with a little creak, but didn’t pay it any attention – Bokuto’s family was gone for the week, they had the home to themselves and there was no one to disturb them. Still, it surprised them when a sudden weigh jumped on them. Bokuto opened his eyes and grumbled:

“Kuroo, leave us alone.”

But the cat mewled and slipped under the comforter and between them, searching for the warmth of their bodies. Terushima chuckled lightly when he felt the fluffy fur against him, his fingers stroking and grazing the black cat’s head until he purred. He opened his eyes.

“Tell me again why you thought naming your cat after your best friend was a good idea?”  
“I don’t know”, Bokuto sighed, “it feels really weird when I say it like that.”  
“I love you anyway”, Terushima whispered, lightly kissing his lips, and Bokuto smiled.

Yes, it was simple. Just a simple old winter day.


	7. Day 7 - I Want To Break Free

The doors of the gym opened with a loud bang, causing everyone to jump and stare: six teams were reunited there to train. The third year of the previous year – Kuroo, Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi among others – had come to help the younger ones in their training, and the atmosphere was joyous and free. But this sudden apparition shut everyone silent, their eyes wide:

“I WANT TO BREAK FREE” Terushima yelled, arms in the air, dishevelled and red, a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly, he was lifted in the air and burst out laughing.

“I WANT TO BREAK FREE”, Bokuto answered, spinning him around and running towards his friends.

Terushima opened his arms wide:

“Jack, I’m flying!”

This was too much. They all burst out laughing, running to them and congratulating them on their fantastic entry. Bokuto’s hand was tightly wrapped around Terushima, and only Kuroo and Sugawara saw how nervous they were. Hinata was the first to see their hands.

“Ooooh are you two dating?” he asked, hysterical.

They nodded, stepping a bit closer to each other.

“We are.”  
“Congrats”, everyone cheered them on.

Bokuto looked over at Terushima:

“Told you breaking free would be worth it.”


End file.
